


Hell Makes Promises

by BarefootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, real world intrusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: Some days, we escape to fic for fluff and forgetfulness.  And some days we escape there for a moment of vengeful satisfaction.





	

Dean had gone off to be alone with his incredibly depressing thoughts.  So it didn’t surprise him at all to hear someone come up behind the bench he’d claimed, staring over the empty playground.  "Y’ever wonder what it’s actually for?  I mean, seriously… we just… we gank all the monsters in the world, we psychoanalyze the Darkness into skipping off into happy land, we do every damn thing we can to keep people safe and…

“And humanity manages to fuck it up anyway.”

“Yeah.” 

There was a thump as Crowley dropped onto the bench beside him, legs stretched out so those perfectly polished shoes were visible out of the corner of his eye, along with a length of charcoal grey suit pants.  He’d gone dapper again. “You ask your angel about this?”

“Free will does not negate a tendency toward stupidity,” he quoted.  “Also, apparently, we’re masochists who couldn’t choose something good if we were given only a single option."

“That’s always been one of my favorite aspects of the species, actually.  That masochism.  Within reason.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?"

“Not at all.”

That made his head turn, curious.  Crowley wasn’t looking at him, though.  Hands clasped in his lap, he was staring at something Dean couldn’t see. 

 “The Crossroads exists to make deals.  Hell exists to punish those who make deals, who trade away their freedom for...whatever it is they want so badly.  But you don’t end up in hell because of what someone else does, Dean.  It’s all free will and personal choice, there.  You have to earn it.”  Something in his jaw clenched, twitching.  “I’ve done bad things to innocents, usually because they were in my way.  But the majority of people, they go about their way and have no use for me or mine.  And I don’t..wish harm to them.  I don’t enjoy seeing them harmed.”

He slanted a look at Dean then, and something dark and hot burned in his eyes.  “But I promise you, Dean.  The rack won’t lack for bodies, soon enough.  And they’ll all have earned their agony, there.”


End file.
